Return of the Cat
by PlayerofCardGames
Summary: Train returns from a trip to find that Sven has left for a job. So when he and Eve spend the night alone, things start to heat up. Will their frienship turn into more? Rated M for a reason people! LEMON in later chapters
1. Cat and Mouse

**OK so this is the first fan fic that I have published on here. Please review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat**

**Chapter 1: Cat and Mouse **

He walked into the house and hollered, "Sven, Princess, I'm home!"

"Train!" exclaimed Eve as she ran to hug the person she had missed for so long. Train smiled as Eve embraced him. He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown in the 9 months he had been gone. She was no longer the little girl he had known. As he held her close, he noticed how tall she had gotten. Her head fit perfectly on his shoulder as they continued to hug.

When they finally let go of each other, He looked her up and down, smiling to himself. "Wow Princess, you've grown," he grinned.

"Yea, that's what teenagers do, eat, sleep and grow," she smiled up at him. He laughed aloud. He had missed her sense of humor and her beautiful smile.

"So, where's Sven?" Train asked, looking around the house.

"He's on a job with Rinslet. They are gonna be gone for awhile so it's just the two of us for now."

He smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me Eve." She looked at him with questioning in her eyes. "What?" he asked confused.

"You didn't call me Princess, you called me Eve." She said slowly.

"So? That's your name isn't it? Eve? Unless it changed while I was gone and if that's the case why don't you fill me in on what your new name is," he said grinning.

She laughed, "No, my name didn't change, it's still Eve. It's just that…..you haven't called me Eve since the three of us started living together, it was just sort of a surprise I guess."

"Oh, do you mind that I called you Eve?" Train asked, looking concerned.

"Hmmm….." she thought about it for a second, "I've actually grown kind of partial to Princess but no, I don't mind." She smiled.

"How about I switch it up? Sometimes I'll call you Princess, and sometimes I'll call you Eve," he suggested.

She nodded her head in agreement, "Sounds good to me."

"Alright. So, Princess," he winked at her, "what have you been doing while I've been gone besides growing?" he asked as they walked through the house and into the living room.

"Well there was the whole missing you thing, that took up a lot of my time," she replied and grinned, "do you know how over protective Sven was without you around? He wouldn't let me go on ANY jobs because he said it was too dangerous without you to look out for me! Can't he see that I can take care of myself?! My god! He is such a dad sometimes!" she complained as they sat down on the couch.

Train smiled at the last statement, "Well Eve, technically he is your adopted father, so as far as I see, it's his job to be a dad. And you're right, I won't always be around to protect and help you, so you need to learn how to help yourself"

Eve cringed at the last part. She couldn't stand the idea of what Train was implying. "Train, you know what I meant about the dad thing so don't be a smart ass. And what are you saying? That you're just gonna up and leave me again?"

His face became troubled, "For one, when did you get that mouth on you? And two, no, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon but there will come a day when I won't be there to fight your battles for you and need to know how to fight for yourself when that day comes," he put his arm around her and hugged her lightly.

At peace once again, thanks to Train's reassurance that he wasn't going to leave her, Eve laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his body. "You know Train, there's a lot you don't know about me anymore," she said smiling as she closed her eyes.

He looked down at her, "Like what?" he asked hugging her a little tighter.

"Oh, just stuff," she giggled and opened her eyes to look back at him.

He smiled down at her.

**Train's POV:**

Wow, she has really developed. Her eyes are gorgeous and her face is so beautiful and her body is so……..wait! How can I think of Eve like this?! She is like my sister! I have lived with her for almost three years! But there is one thing I can't deny, she is not that little thirteen year-old girl she was when I first met her.

"Hello? Train? Anybody in there?" Eve waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Princess, I just got lost in my own thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted to order us a pizza while I take a shower, then we can watch a movie while we eat." She tilted her head slightly.

"Yea, sure, that sounds great," he said, smiling down at her.

"Okay," she said as she stood up and stretched, "see ya when I get out." With that, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Eve's POV:**

Wow, he's gotten ripped! He must have been working out while he was gone. But it appears that he still sees me as the little, scared girl I was when we first met, instead of the sixteen year-old women I have turned into. But maybe I can change that tonight.

"Uh, yes, I would like a large sausage pizza with a two liter bottle of Coke," Train recited his order to the cashier on the phone, "uh yea, it's for delivery. Twenty minutes? Okay, thank you, bye." Just as Train slid his cell phone shut, he heard the click of the bathroom door opening and he turned around to see Eve. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and she was wearing a tight, white cami that revealed slight cleavage and a pair of tight, blue, booty shorts. Train's mouth opened slightly as he stared at her.

"What?" Eve asked shyly but smiled to herself because she already knew what.

"Nothing," Train exclaimed quickly, closing his mouth and looking away, his face now flushed. He sat down on the couch to hide the slight bulge in his crotch.

"Okay," she replied innocently, walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water, "so when is the pizza gonna be here?"

Train tried not to stare at her ass as she walked by, "Uh, in about fifteen minutes," he said consulting his phone.

"Great, that leaves enough time to pick a movie to watch, let's see what's on On Demand," she said as she sat down next to him with her glass of water. She reached across him for the remote but the stretch was too far. She lost her balance, causing her to "accidentally" spill the water down the front of her cami, which was quickly becoming transparent due to the liquid. This little fall ended with her now visible breasts in Train's quickly hardening crotch.

"Oh shit, I am such a clutz!" she exclaimed rubbing her chest against Train's raging hard on as she sat up.

Train quickly averted his gaze away from Eve's soaking wet cami and placed his arm across his crotch in a lousy attempt to hide his boner. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be the pizza, why don't you get that Train, while I go change," Eve said standing up.

"Yea, sure" he muttered as she walked into her room. Now that Eve was out of sight, his boner was beginning to soften. He waited a few more seconds then stood to answer the door.

Eve closed the door as she stepped into her room. "_Well at least he acknowledges that I have boobs now,_" she thought to herself as she stripped off her wet cami. She was not wearing a bra underneath and the moisture left on her chest combined with the air conditioning caused her nipples to harden. She smiled as she pulled on a slightly tighter blue cami. Her plan was going exactly the way she wanted it to.

When Eve reappeared from her room, Train was sitting on the couch eating pizza and drinking a glass of milk. Some movie was playing on the TV but he wasn't paying attention.

**Train's POV:**

Holy shit! What the hell was that all about? What is she thinking? She is sixteen and I'm nineteen! I don't what she expects to happen but I have to make sure it doesn't...no matter how bad I want it to.

He looked up at her and noticed her nipples were showing through her cami. "Uh the pizza is in the kitchen and there is a bottle of Coke in the fridge," he said as he quickly redirected his gaze at the TV.

"Thanks," she replied. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza and a glass of Coke. She then returned to the living room and sat down beside him, placing the Coke on an end table. She leaned her head on his shoulder and began to eat her pizza. Before long, she set her pizza on the table and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Bad Cat

**Ok here it is! The second chapter of my Train/Eve fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

When she awoke, it was all but pitch black except for the glow from the digital readout on the VCR. The time was 1:50 A.M. and Eve blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She realized that she had fallen asleep on Train's shoulder and her head now rested on his chest due to the fact that he had put his arm around her. She looked up at him. He had also fallen asleep. Eve then noticed that the left side of Train's neck was exposed.

_"Now's my time to strike," _she thought as she moved her lips to his bare skin. She began to lightly kiss his neck which caused him to make a noise that she took as a sign to continue. She kissed his neck with a little more force now, causing him to repeat the noise. She giggled, _"He's so sexy when he's sleeping."_ She returned her mouth to his neck and parted her lips slightly and began to suck on his skin. This caused Train to stir slightly and repeat the noise that, Eve had now figured out, were moans of pleasure. She sucked harder and moved her tongue in circles on his neck.

Train's eyes began to open slowly. He was not yet awake enough to process what was happening. It did register though that there was something on his neck and it felt great. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and shifted his right arm, feeling it brush against something. His memory returned to him. Eve was on top of him and kissing his neck. God it felt so good! He moved his left hand to her head and pressed down slightly causing Eve to smile. She slowly began to kiss up his neck to his chin and then lightly pressed her lips to his. She pulled away slightly to see how he would react. Train raised his head up so that his lips could meet hers once again. As he lowered his head back to the couch, he pulled her down too. He had soon embraced her and kissing her with passion. After a bit, her tongue met his lips as if asking for entry. He parted his lips slowly and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth.

She moved her tongue around Train's mouth, exploring it. Soon, she felt her cami being slid up her stomach. She wondered if he wanted to do it. She pulled back so that he could slide the cami up over her head. As it came loose, Train tossed the cami to the side and sat up so he could pull his shirt off. After he had completed that task, he looked at Eve's gorgeous breasts.

"They're beautiful," he whispered before attacking her left nipple with his mouth. Eve let out a moan of pleasure as Train began to suck her nipple. As he did this, he began to slide her shorts off. When she felt this, she figured that was her cue and began to unbutton his jeans.

By the time she had his jeans undone, she was already out of her shorts. She began to pull his pants off. He helped her a bit as he kicked them off. Now all that was left between them was the thin layer of cloth of their underwear.

**Eve's POV:**

OH MY GOD! I can't believe we are about to do it! I am so wet! I will finally get to do what I have been dying to do. Make love to the man I love.

He slid her thong off as she pulled his boxers down, exposing his rock hard dick. He looked at her, about to open his mouth but she knew what he was going to ask and nodded her consent. Train smiled and gently maneuvered himself so that he was now on top of her. He positioned himself, ready to enter her. She nodded again and he slowly began to push his cock into her. He paused for a moment, letting her adjust to his size. Then as he continued to push himself deeper into her pussy until he met resistance. He hesitated because he knew this was going to hurt her, so with one quick thrust, he tore through her hymen causing Eve to scream in pain,

He patiently waited for her pain to subside and when she stopped whimpering, Train reached up and wiped the tears off her face. He smiled gently as he stroked her cheek lovingly. She nodded for him to continue and he began to slowly move in and out of her. As he continued to make love to her, the pain soon disappeared and was replaced with pure pleasure. He began to move faster and faster. Eve began moaning louder as she rubbed his abs.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" she moaned. "Oh yes! Train! OH YES!" Her moans became screams as he did what she told him to.

He could feel his climax approaching and let out a moan himself. "Oh Princess! EVE!" He screamed her name as he began to cum in her.

Just as he came, Eve reached her orgasm and let out a scream of pleasure, "OH FUCK YES!" She rolled over so she was now riding his hard cock and kept fucking him and moaning as her orgasm continued. But soon to her disappointment, Eve's orgasm began to fade. She felt Train begin to soften inside her and she began to feel a burning sensation and she realized she was bleeding all over the place. She looked at Train with panic in her eyes.

"It's okay, all virgins bleed on their first time," he said, attempting to comfort her, "why don't you go clean up and take a shower? And I'll get in after you."

She nodded, "Okay." As she attempted to stand a sharp pain shot through her and she collapsed on top of Train. She looked up at him, "Can you carry me Train?"

He smiled, "Of course, anything for my Princess."

She stared up at him as he carried her naked body to the shower. Just as he set her down in the shower stall she kissed him gently and whispered, "I love you Black Cat."

"I love you too Eve," he smiled and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

**A/N: Sorry that it's a short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. Please review. (:**


End file.
